sabinsharmafandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto information
|} |} |} According to Jiraiya, the Sage was a priest who appeared long ago in an age of endless war. He was the first to explain the truth about chakra, as he tried to use his power and wisdom to lead the world to peace instead of war. The Sage travelled throughout the world, spreading his ideas and religion, the Shinobi Sect (忍宗, Ninshū), which eventually came to be known as ninjutsu. His great deeds and true desire to bring peace to the war-torn world made him widely known as the Saviour of this World (この世の救世主, Kono Yo no Kyūseishu). According to Tobi, centuries before the beginning of the main storyline, the Sage defeated the most powerful demon in the ninja world, the Ten-Tails, being praised as a god by virtue of his victory. In order to protect the world from the Ten-Tails, the Sage developed a technique to seal the beast within himself, allowing him to harness and control its terrifying power, and making himself the first jinchūriki. Although he had successfully sealed the Ten-Tails, its power was so great that the seal would break after the Sage's death. http://images.wikia.com/naruto/images/7/7b/Sage_Divides_Chakra_Anime.jpgThe Sage divides the Ten-Tails' chakra into the nine tailed beasts.Added by GojitaAware of this, the Sage used his ability known as Creation of All Things (万物創造, Banbutsu Sōzō) to divide the Ten-Tails' chakra into nine parts, which would become known as the tailed beasts. He then used Chibaku Tensei to seal the Ten-Tails' body inside a gigantic stone prison in the sky, thus creating the moon.[1][2] The Sage would leave behind a tablet for his descendants, detailing his own history with the Ten-Tails. Only those who possess the Rinnegan can fully decipher what is written on the tablet, while a reader with a lesser dōjutsu can still partially interpret the information. The Sage's ultimate wish to establish peace throughout the world was a goal that could never be achieved within his lifetime alone. Knowing that his end was approaching, the Sage entrusted his strength, dream, and legacy to his two sons. The older son, who inherited the Sage's "eyes" (his powerful chakra and spiritual energy), believed that power was the true key to peace. The younger son, who inherited the Sage's "body" (his powerful will and physical energy), believed that love was the true key to peace. On his deathbed, the Sage chose his younger son to be his successor. Overcome by bitterness and envy, the older son attacked the younger, beginning a war between them. Their feud would continue on through their descendants: the Senju clan and the Uchiha clan.[3] The Rinnegan would later resurface, manifesting itself within Nagato, a descendant of the Uzumaki clan, who were in turn related by blood to the Senju. Jiraiya believed that the Sage could have somehow been "reborn" as Nagato in the present era. Nagato himself, however, admitted that his own power paled in comparison to that of the Sage.[4] Still others, such as Kakashi Hatake, believed that the Sage is merely a myth, and that the Rinnegan is merely a mutation.[5] However, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's recognition of the Sage (and the tailed beasts' apparent status as the only survivors from the Sage's lifetime), lends credibility to his existence.[